An Old Memory
by boxthissideup
Summary: Oneshot: Isa and Lea are finally invited into the castle, and while Lea is busy nosing in on something, Isa is taken off to see a strange creature, only to go through a very realistic dream. May edit later. Drabble for character development. R&R appreciated.


**( A/N: So a short drabble from a character development thing on Tumblr. Any thoughts or opinions would be greatly appreciated. Will probably do edits later.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything to do with Kingdom Hearts. )**

* * *

**_An Old Memory_  
**

Finally, finally Lea and Isa were getting their chance to get into the castle. After those blue creatures had disappeared, and a new species of creature began to appear, they tried more frequently in trying to get into the castle and whatever they were doing within it. The two had simply been looking up at the entryway. Their last attempt of getting in there had failed miserably, they had gotten as far as getting to the lift to the basement, but as soon as they got there, they were met by a pair of amber eyes and the less pleasant guard's hands on the back of their collars to throw them out.

Something in Isa seemed to shift since then, unable to shake the cold stare the strange man had given him. It left him on edge, even if they had only had eye contact for thirty seconds. While Lea couldn't quite put his finger on it, he wasn't going to say anything about it - not wanting to hear Isa's denial.

Both of them were so focused on looking for a way in, that they failed to notice someone come up behind them.

"Looking for another way in?" Both of them jumped, before turning to see the youngest of Ansem the Wise's apprentices - Ienzo. He stood with a small smirk on his face, twirling a blank popsicle stick between his fingers. "If you don't want to get yourselves kicked out again, I have a proposition for the two of you."

"What kinda proposition could a short stack like ya have for us?" Lea asked, pointing one of his frisbees at the boy.

"One from Xehanort." That made both boys freeze, and Ienzo knew he had their attention. "You two are so keen on trying to find out what's going on inside the castle, right? He is now offering for you two to come see. And to come help." The two boys looked between one another, before back at the slate haired one, watching his eyebrow raise in silent question.

They gave one another another sideways glance. Green locked on green, before they looked back at cerulean. "Show us the way in." They answered in unison, and just like that, Ienzo walked between them and started to walk around the castle, motioning for the two boys to follow.

After entering the castle, both of the figured that they should've come to Ienzo sooner - he so often snuck out of the castle, of course he would have secret ways in and out of there. They followed him to another elevator lift, and both of them were too busy looking around to really speak to one another, and before they knew it they were walking through the basement of the castle, walking down a set of steps, to the point where Lea was complaining about how far they had to walk. Both Isa and Ienzo rolled their eyes and pretended to ignore him.

The two newcomers stared in awe, looking from the computers to the other pieces of equipment that neither of them thought they were going to be seeing in their lifetime. There was so much technology in the room and they were both looking, that again they failed to notice the person come up behind them.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Isa jumped a bit more than Lea at this voice, as it was now right next to him. Both boys looked at him, and he gave them an almost kind smile. "What can be held under such an innocent looking place." The amber eyes of the elder man locked onto Isa's green, making a shiver run down the boy's spine. Of course this all went over Lea's head, and had since run over to one of the computers, trying to read over Ienzo's shoulder.

"I suppose so." Isa answered once he realized that Xehanort was waiting for him to answer. The boy watched as the elder stared off at Lea, who was now starting to speak to Ienzo about whatever they were doing at the moment.

"Would you come with me for a moment?" Xehanort asked, giving a small circular indication with his hand as he turned on his heel. Normally, Isa wouldn't be as foolish as to go with a virtual stranger somewhere alone in the middle of a laboratory he had just entered but his curiosity along with something else he could not name was drawing him to follow him, but there was something more to that request. Unable to help himself he followed after the silveret, leaving Lea about his business.

His first mistake.

Isa followed Xehanort, glancing around at the walls. "Your friend, he's quite a troublemaker isn't he?" Xehanort asked, giving Isa a sideways glance.

"He can be." Isa answered, looking back at him. "Why?"

"It would be shameful if he were to get himself hurt." Xehanort muttered as he walked over to one of the corners. Isa stopped walking and simply watched as the elder stood in front of a covered box-shape. Isa eyed him as the words started to sink in.

"Ienzo said that you had a proposition for us." Isa said flatly, earning him a small chuckle from the man.

"Always quick to get down to things," Xehanort murmured as he turned to face the azure haired boy. "You have seen the shadow creatures beginning to roam around, haven't you?"

"I have."

Xehanort made a small motion with his fingers, signaling for him to come closer. "What would you say if I told you I knew how to control them, and can pass the power to you - so that you can protect that friend of yours?"

Isa's face twisted into a heavy frown as he looked up at the cold set of amber eyes. "And why should I believe you?" He asked, earning yet another small laugh. Xehanort reached out then and placed a hand on his shoulder, the creepily kind smile returning to his face.

Without any other warning, his other hand reached out and grabbed the cloth covering it, and Isa nearly screamed in surprise as he saw one of those black creatures, or rather _five_ of them walking around in the cage, inches in front of Isa's face.

"Have no fear, Isa. I will not allow for them to harm you." Xehanort said smoothly as he leaned over to whisper into the teen's ear. "They are interesting creatures. Completely harmless and obedient if you know how to control them," he explained, each word working the gears in Isa's brain, slowly planting a seed into his mind. "But if left unattended they could become quite dangerous. Perhaps I will not be around someday - it would be a shame if I was not around to keep them in line," he kept whispering, the corner of his eye looking at the boy's face, seeing how he was staring at the glowing eyes.

"What are they?" He asked, his voice seemingly distant.

"We have named them Heartless."

"Why are they called that?" Isa asked, watching them move around slightly.

"That is a story for another time, Isa." The hand on his shoulder slowly slid down, so that his palm rested on his back, black swirls slowly appearing. "For now, just think of my proposition... Let it be done to protect that foolish little friend." Even without his consent, his hand pressed harder into Isa's back, the darkness easing into his body.

"Protect Lea...?" He repeated, one of his hands going up to hold the side of his head, a headache starting to form. He didn't even notice the hand on is back, his vision starting to swirl to the point where he could only see blurs of the black Heartless, and specks of gold. His whole body started to grow cold until -

_His vision cut out, and the next thing he knew, he was surrounded by something dark, blacks, purples, and blues. It circled around him and blocked out sight of anything going on around him. "Hello?" He called out, taking a tentative step forward. When no one answered, the lost boy just stood there looking around. He had always been told that if he got lost, he should stay where he was so that he could be found._

_But where exactly was he?_

_"Isa." The voice came out in a slow, calming nature. The azure haired boy turned around, but saw nothing. _

_"Hello...?" He called out again, hesitation slowly making its way into the boy's voice. _

_"Right here Isa." The thick voice answered, and Isa felt a hand go onto his shoulder, light enough so he could turn around. Instantly he was met with a tanned face and amber eyes, and a small smile - something that was supposed to appear pleasant, but all it did was make Isa horrified. _

_"Where are we?" He asked quietly, looking at Xehanort expectantly. _

_"We are within your mind, young one. You are acquiring the power to control the Heartless. Just embrace it. Do not resist... Welcome it to your mind, Isa. It will protect you."_

_"Protect me?" He asked, looking at the swirling colors around them. "This doesn't look too safe. What is it? This... Can't be the inside of my mind." He muttered, unease and warning bells going off in his head. _

_"The Heartless use the Darkness. Darkness is their power. Surround yourself in this Darkness, and they will serve you. It will blanket around you." Xehanort stepped closer, reaching out a gentle hand to touch the boy's cheek, rubbing it soothingly. "Come now Isa. Close your eyes, let the Darkness protect you, let it give you the power to protect Lea. That's what you want isn't it?"_

_"Protect Lea," Isa repeated, barely able to think of the others he wanted to protect - his family, and other acquaintances from school - his voice was almost sounding as if it was in a trance, Xehanort's smooth voice the only thing he could focus on as the spiraling 'Darkness' started to become closer to him, wrapping itself around Isa's body._

_"Accept it Isa."_

_"Accept it...?"_

_"That's right. Wield the power to order the Heartless."_

_"Heartless..."_

_"Accept the Darkness. Surrender your heart."_

_The last bit was completely missed by him, his ability to hear completely cut off as his body grew cold, feeling the darkness start to lick at his skin. He opened his mouth to speak -_

"Isa!"

The sound of Lea's voice snapped him completely out of it, and his eyes snapped open, staring at the 'worried' faces over him. Lea, Ienzo, Xehanort and Even were all surrounding him as he laid on the cold lab floor. Lea looked concerned, but he could have sworn he saw mischief in the back of Xehanort's eyes.

'_Did... Did that really happen?_' Isa gulped a bit, staring at the deep amber, trying to figure out exactly what was reality and what was in that 'dream'.

If only he could see his own eyes - the green slowly starting to spark small bits of gold - that would make this growing horror all that more real for the boy, and would have actually sent the worry into Lea's mind, but his seemingly calm demeanor made Lea completely oblivious to Isa's fear.


End file.
